


Love and Hatred.

by CreatureFeature170



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), F/M, Fluff?? I guess????, Henry has a breakdown, I mean Henry's Bi, M/M, OOC, Very OOC, Why Did I Write This?, i made this for a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureFeature170/pseuds/CreatureFeature170
Summary: Senior year sucks for everyone. Especially when Belch and Vic like the same girl, Henry's having a bisexual breakdown and Patrick's still being Patrick.
Relationships: Henry Bowers/Original Character(s), Patrick Hockstetter/His Hand, Reginald "Belch" Huggins/Original Female Character(s), Victor Criss/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hated writing this almost as much as you'll hate reading it.

Belch shoved Vic into the locker, Vic scrunched his nose and rubbed his arm, "I'm telling you Belch, Blastoise could fuck Incineroar up" 

"Are you fucking kidding?" Belch asked Vic, raising his eyebrows, "Incineroar would kill a Blastoise, it has higher damage" 

"Yea well Blastoise has higher defense!" Vic exclaimed then rubbed his head as Henry smacked the both of them upside, 

"Can you two shut up? It's embarrassing listening to you" Henry said, crossing his arms and Vic scowled, 

"Pokemon shame ended years ago Henry, get over it"

Henry rolled his eyes, "Well c'mon, we're going to Vinny's to get pot". 

Vic groaned, "Does it have to be Vinny's?! He always makes me kiss him!" 

"He has the best pot in this town Vic" Patrick said then grinned widely, "better pucker up Vicky boy" He said, puckering his lips and making exaggerated kissing noises. Vic wrinkled his nose in disgust and followed without much more complaint as the group left the school and headed down the street to Vinny's house. 

No one knew how Vinny hadn't been expelled or arrested yet. Henry figured it had something to due with Vinny's laid back nature and silver tongue, he also wasn't that bad of a person which was appreciated in Derry. 

Heading up Vinny's porch, Henry knocked on the door for no other reason than Vinny's massive Saint Bernard, Cujo. The dog wasn't vicious or anything but it was still huge and none of the Bowers gang really felt like being tackled by a massive ball of fur and slobbered on. 

Hearing a thunderous bark and a voice shooing it away, the door opened and Vinny leaned against the doorframe, grinning lazily, 

"If it ain't some of my best customers, you guys want the usual?" Vinny greeted and asked in his oddly high pitched voice, 

"Yea" Henry nodded and Vinny waved them inside, the teen himself heading down to the basement and upon hearing the door latch, the Bowers gang looked around Vinny's odd living room. 

None of the furniture matched and there was knick-knacks on almost every surface. The coffee table was an old fashioned coffin and Patrick eyed Cujo from where the dog laid in his bed beside the couch. The dog, almost as if knowing Patrick's intentions, snarled at him. 

What really confused the Bowers gang however was when another voice spoke up, 

"Hello!"

Turning around, Vic and Belch alike lost the ability to speak.

There was a girl on the couch. Heavy looking platforms on her feet, a plaid skirt and a dark top. Her hair reminded Vic of Ramona Flowers but black and she held a Nintendo Switch. 

"You guys from around here? I'm Frankie" She said, standing up, "I'm Vinny's friend" 

"I'm Vic!" Vic exclaimed before Henry or Patrick could open their fat mouths, "This is Belch, Henry and Patrick" 

"Nice to meet you guys" Frankie smiled, "I'm new, Vinny's been showing me around" 

"Ain't that nice of him?" Belch asked, a little breathless as he stared at Frankie and they heard the basement door open. Vinny's voice coming closer, 

"Alright here you guys go" he said, handing the bag of weed to Henry, "you boys know the rules, either full price or for a kiss, you get half off" 

"You have weird rules" Patrick said as he lounged on a chair who's pattern reminded Henry of a funeral home and Vinny just grinned, 

"Don't feel too special, it's the same rule for everyone" 

"Yea well, Vic you're up" Henry said and Vinny held up a hand,

"Actually, while Vic is a little cutie, I'd like some variety" 

Henry raised an eyebrow, "Patrick?" 

Vinny laughed, "No, not Pat" he said and lazily pointed at Henry, "I want you pretty boy". 

At the pet name, Henry's cheeks flamed red, "What're you? A fag?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Half and Half" Vinny shrugged, "now, you wanna pay full price then?" 

Henry scowled. He'd only brought enough for the half price. Vinny cocked a neon purple eyebrow which matched his purple deathhawk, Henry practically snarled, 

"Fine, make it quick"

Vinny smiled like the cat that caught the canary and leaned forwards, pressing his lips to Henry's. Vinny wasn't that bad of a kisser, his lips were soft and tasted like pineapple chapstick. His hands thankfully didn't roam and he broke apart fairly quick, holding a hand out to which Henry's slapped the money down in his palm, growling at Vinny, 

"Fag" He snapped and Vinny just chuckled, 

"You know it pretty boy". 

Henry rolled his eyes and gestured to his friends before leaving. Patrick following while Belch and Vic waved goodbye to Frankie before they left. Patrick closing the door behind all of them and grinning down at Henry, 

"That was hot" 

"Shut the fuck up" Henry snapped, "let's just go smoke this shit" 

Patrick snickered and walked off, Henry storming after him. Belch and Vic took one last look at the house before they walked off as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The car was oddly quiet. Patrick being the only one talking though the others doubted he really noticed. 

Belch and Vic, unknown to each other, were both thinking of Frankie. The girl seemed like a sweetheart, they wondered what the fuck she was doing in Derry and if she was dating Vinny though that seemed very unlikely. Maybe. Who the fuck knew with Vinny really. Each hoped that she wasn't dating Vinny, the guy was nice and wouldn't hurt her sure but they wanted to be with her. 

Henry was sat in the front seat, staring out the window and higher than a kite. His thoughts drifting from how he dreaded going home later to a certain boy with a purple deathhawk and Slipknot shirt. 

He did not like Vinny. Not one bit, sure the guy was pleasant to be around and had good weed but he fuckin hated the guy for making him kiss him. Someone could have seen, Frankie could open her mouth...if someone saw and told, word could get round to Butch and-and...

Henry didn't want to think about that. 

Still, he couldn't deny that it had felt nice. Not all that different from kissing a girl really except instead of smelling perfume, he'd smelled weed and men's deodorant. Vinny's lips had been a little rougher despite the chapstick and despite the fact that Henry did not like guys at all, he wondered how it would have felt to have Vinny's hands in his hair. Pulling gently, tilting his head back and biting at his neck, one hand on his hip, squeezing gently and moving to-

Henry bashed his fist against the dashboard. All three of his friends jumping at his outburst. Violent outbursts from Henry were not uncommon but what was uncommon was having an outburst when he was high, it usually calmed Henry down. 

"Christ Henry, watch the fuckin dash!" Belch exclaimed and Henry took a shuddering inhale, 

"Take me home" 

"What? Henry-" 

"FUCKIN TAKE ME HOME" Henry roared and Belch nodded slowly, putting his car in drive before driving off. The car went silent again, Henry forcing himself to think of girls he'd been with before but they all just wound up having the same green-grey eyes, purple hair and pale skin. 

Once they reached Henry's house, Henry was out of the car before it had even stopped. Glad Butch wasn't home, Henry stormed up the porch before slamming the door behind him. 

Patrick, Vic and Belch looked at each other with worry and mostly curiosity, 

"What's eating him?" Vic asked and Patrick shrugged, 

"Probably had some spat with his old man and remembered it" 

"Probably" Vic murmured and Belch drove off to drop Patrick off. The dark haired teen grinning with teeth, 

"Hey, that chick Vinny had was pretty hot" 

Vic and Belch went silent. The air growing tense though Patrick didn't notice or just didn't care, 

"Think he fucked her?" 

"Vinny isn't like that" Vic said, his voice tight and Patrick snickered, 

"Sure he ain't...then again, he did seem to like kissin' Henry" Patrick said, licking over his teeth, "you two were the ones staring at her" 

Belch and Vic didn't say anything. Patrick chuckled and leaned back in the seat, 

"Knew it". 

~~~~~

Henry stood in his room, he didn't know why his chest was so tight and he couldn't explain the tears in his eyes. He tried calming down but every time he tried he just thought of Vinny. Of Vinny holding him and murmuring that it would be okay, that he would be safe and then he'd lean in and...Henry roared at nothing in particular and slammed his fist against the wall, leaving a dent in it. 

Henry sat down in a corner, staring at the floor. He wasn't a fag like Vinny. He hadn't enjoyed that handjob from Patrick and he knew that he liked women. It was the kiss and weed messing with his head. 

Taking a deep gulp of air, Henry already felt better. Fuck Vinny for messing with his head, he knew that he liked women. Getting up, Henry headed to the bathroom for a cold shower...just for good measure. 

~~~~~

After dropping Patrick off at his house. Belch started to drive Vic home. The two sitting in total silence before Vic spoke up, 

"So, you were looking at Frankie huh?" 

Belch cleared his throat, "Well...for a minute, she was cute" 

"She was" Vic said and then the two fell silent again. Jealousy starting to stew between the two friends as they thought about the girl back at Vinny's house.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Henry skipped school altogether.

It wasn't uncommon but this time he avoided Belch, Vic and Patrick. He just wanted some space, he just wanted to get away from everything and so he went to the barrens.

Walking around on stones, Henry listened to the sound of water trickling slowly and he sat on a log, staring into the water.

The cold shower the previous night hadn't helped much. It had just made him cold and when he'd stepped out, all those disgusting thoughts about Vinny returned. He'd pretended to be sick so that Butch wouldn't ask too many questions and thank whatever force was out there that it had worked.

Henry was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of heavy guitar and a deep voice screaming coming closer and closer. He was just about to stand up and leave before the last person Henry wanted to see came through the trees.

"Hey Henry!" Vinny said, going over and sitting beside the other, "fancy meeting you here"

Henry grunted, grabbing a stick and taking out his knife to start sharpening the tip of it. Vinny hummed,

"Good morning to you too sunshine"

"Shut up" Henry growled, not looking at Vinny. If he looked at Vinny, all those thoughts would just get worse.

The music stopped and Vinny spoke softly,

"Something bugging you Henry?"

Henry shook his head, "why do you care? You're just my weed dealer"

"cause no one cared about me".

Henry stopped and looked over at Vinny who was just looking at Henry like what he said wasn't just depressing as hell.

"I'm fine" Henry said, his voice strained and Vinny raised one of those stupid purple eyebrows at him,

"I am" He said, this time a bit more snippy and Vinny shrugged,

"Just checking in dude...you hungry? I have sandwiches".

Before Henry could have said anything, Vinny was digging around in his backpack and handed Henry a wrapped up sandwich.

Vinny's kindness wasn't exactly doing Henry any favours. The purple haired teen unwrapping his own sandwich and taking a bite, Henry slowly unwrapped the sandwich and bit into it.

The two ate in silence, Henry coughing and breaking the silence,

"So...what did you mean by 'no one cared about me'"

Vinny chuckled, "sorry dude, gotta be at least friendship level ten to unlock the tragic backstory" 

Henry frowned at Vinny. The teens eyes looked sad, Henry hated that look on him, Henry found himself wanting to comfort the other and hold him, allow him to cry cause he knew that Vinny would do the same for him.

"...what level am I at?" Henry asked and Vinny shrugged,

"I'd say about...three? Maybe five if we're being generous"

"Right" Henry said and went back to his sandwich. The two falling silent again.

"Well, gotta head off" Vinny said, standing up and brushing off his ripped jeans, "catch you later Henry?"

"...Sure" Henry said, "see ya around"

Vinny smiled crookedly at him before walking off, Henry staring down at the half eaten sandwich in his hands. He felt like bursting into tears, maybe punching a tree or kicking a rock. He wondered what entity he'd pissed off this time for them to curse him with feelings towards Vinny.

The thought made bile build in the back of Henry's throat. He didn't have feelings for Vinny, Vinny was a dude and Henry didn't like dudes.

Growling, Henry put the sandwich on the log behind him and stood, storming off the opposite direction which Vinny went. He needed to do something to clear his head...and get Vinny out of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Vic decided to look for Frankie the next day. He hoped that she wasn't like most of the people he knew and cut class, that would make finding her ten times harder than it had to be.

Looking outside, Vic heard Belch laughing from nearby and Vic raised an eyebrow. Walking over to the parking lot and stopping.

Frankie was leaning against Belch's car with him beside her. The two talking and Frankie giggling every now and then which was one of the prettiest sounds Vic had ever heard.

Scowling, Vic decided to be a dick and he walked over, leaning on the car on the other side of Frankie,

"Hey guys!" Vic said like nothing was wrong and jealousy wasn't gnawing at his guts and Frankie seemed to brighten up even more,

"Hey! Vic right?"

"Yea, I'm Vic" He said, offering her a hand which she took and shook gently. 

Belch looked at Vic with jealousy. Vic ignoring his friend as he started to talk to Frankie, the girl happily responding. 

Apparently she'd moved from Pennsylvania to Derry for her last year of high school, Vinny had been an internet friend who allowed the girl to stay over often and while they were close, they weren't dating and probably never would. 

"Vinny's a nice guy" Frankie told Vic and Belch, "but he's not exactly my type" 

"What is your type?" Belch asked and Frankie smiled slyly, 

"I think you'll realize what my type is soon enough" She said and Belch looked about as confused as Vic felt. The bell rang and Frankie stood up, her platforms making her look taller than she actually was, she seemed to be quite tiny actually. 

"Better get to class, I'll see you two later?" 

"Sure" Vic said, smiling a bit, "see you later"

Frankie beamed at him and kissed his cheek before turning and kissing Belch's. The girl walking off and Belch looked at Vic, 

"Dude, what fucking gives?!" 

"Oh c'mon, I can't talk to a girl?" 

"I know what you were tryna do" Belch snapped and Vic rolled his eyes, 

"Here, how about we just let Frankie choose whoever she wants" 

"...Fine" Belch said, "...she'd better not be into Patrick" 

"She seems to like having her skin attached to her body, don't think she's into Patrick" 

Belch snorted, "Where's Henry?" 

"No idea, saw him storming off a while ago" 

"Huh..." Belch shrugged, "whatever, you wanna go get pizza?" 

"Sure" Vic nodded and got into the car with Belch, the two driving off just as the second bell rang.


	5. Chapter 5

Frankie went over to Vinny's house after school. Opening the door and smiling at Cujo who came over to greet her, licking her hand and getting slobber all over it which she wrinkled her nose at but smiled. 

"Vinny?!" She called, heading to the living room and taking out her homework from her backpack, placing it on her lap and leaning back, not exactly ready to torment herself yet. 

"What's up?!" Vinny called from the kitchen, 

"I met some boys today!" 

In what seemed like mere moments, Vinny was standing at the living room entrance, lollipop in mouth and eyebrows raised as though he was asking for details which Frankie smiled. 

"Their names are Reggie and Vic...though Reggie's usually called Belch" 

"Oh I know em" Vinny said taking his lollipop out of his mouth, "those are those boys who came to pick up weed that one time" 

"They go to our school!" Frankie said excitedly, "they're super nice...what'd you do today?" 

"I went to the barrens, bumped into Henry, came here, sang to my plants and now I'm eating a lollipop" Vinny said. 

"You bumped into Henry?" Frankie asked and raised her eyebrows, "is he the one you kissed? The one with the stupid mullet?" 

"It is" Vinny said then snorted, "lemme guess, Vic and Belch thought you were short?" 

"I guess? If they did they didn't say anything" Frankie said and frowned, looking down at her platforms, "is it my shoes that make people think I'm short?" 

"Dunno but I would let you step on my neck" Vinny said, "in more of a kill me way" 

"Not allowed" Frankie said and pointed a finger at Vinny, frowning but her face split into a happy grin as she leaned back, 

"I dunno...I just really like Vic and Belch" 

"Knowing you? They'll fall in love in no time" Vinny said then seemed to droop, tossing his lollipop into the garbage nearby, "I'mma go take a nap...c'mon Cujo". 

The dog licked Frankie's hand one more time before he followed his master up the stairs and into his room. Frankie frowning a bit but deciding to give Vinny space as she started her homework. 

~~~~~

Vinny laid in his bed, Cujo snuggled up in his side and he pet the dog as he stared at the ceiling. 

"Cujo?" Vinny asked, "Do you think Henry's into me?" 

Cujo looked up at Vinny with his big brown puppy eyes, Vinny sighed, 

"Yea you're probably right...I'm sure he has his reasons but...fuck dude, wish he'd just tell me instead of snapping"

Cujo yawned widely and laid his head on his paws, tail thumping against the covers. Vinny sighed deeply and looked out his window, 

"Just my luck I fall for the dipshit" He muttered before rolling on his side and closing his eyes, trying to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Henry ran a hand through his hair, gripping tightly onto it as he stared at his boots. 

He'd done just about everything. He'd picked up some chick but had barely gotten past making out before the girl had very gently told him he didn't seem all that into it and she was right. He wasn't into it. 

Walking off, he'd tried the arcade and when that hadn't worked, he'd headed back to the barrens. Leaning against a tree and taking a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it up before he heard someone coming and he looked over. Raising an eyebrow when he saw the trashmouth of the school, Richie Tozier. 

Richie had blotchy cheeks, as though he'd been crying. He more or less stomped over leaves and Henry rolled his eyes, taking his cigarette out of his mouth before speaking up, 

"Dirtbag" He called and Richie's head shot up, eyes widening almost comically and he stumbled back. Henry rolled his eyes again and took a drag from the cigarette, blowing the smoke out as he spoke, 

"Calm down, not in the mood to beat the shit out of you" 

"...You're always in the mood to do that Bowers" Richie said cautiously, "the fucks wrong with you?" 

"The fuck do you care?" Henry snapped and Richie held his hands up in surrender, 

"Calm down dude! Just...saying, you seem...I don't know" 

"Yea well you seem sad too, look at your damn face" 

Richie slowly held a hand up to his face and touched his cheek which was steadily growing redder. The two remained silent for a while before Henry quietly asked, 

"What's wrong?" 

"The fuck do you care? You'll probably just call me a fag" Richie said before slapping a hand over his mouth, seeming to know he'd said too much and Henry raised an eyebrow, 

"It's that girly boy isn't it?" Henry asked, "Eddie or whatever" 

"...Maybe" Richie grumbled, "go on, call me a fag then...beat me up or whatever" 

Henry stared at Richie. It would be easy, it would be so damn easy to just beat him up, take his aggression out but as soon as those thoughts came, they left and he shrugged, taking another drag of the cigarette, "Nah". 

Richie stared up at him, looking confused as hell which was a valid reaction. Henry never ever gave up on an opportunity to taunt the losers club, 

"Dude are you feeling okay?" 

"I don't fucking know anymore" Henry growled, "I don't...fuck" 

Richie didn't say anything, just stared at Henry suspiciously which Henry figured was warranted considering his track record. 

"Look trash boy" Henry said, blowing smoke out into Richie's face and making the boy cough, "if you're in love with Eddie or whatever just fuckin talk to him" 

"Don't see why I have to...not like a murderous clown is gonna kill him or something" Richie said, crossing his arms stubbornly and Henry wanted to slap the kid, 

"Yea and how will you feel in a few years when he's with someone else?" 

"...Pretty shit I guess" 

"Yea, so fuckin talk to him" Henry said, "he probably feels the same damn way" 

"How do you know?" 

"The way he looks at you like you hung the fucking stars in the sky" Henry said, "it's disgusting" 

"Could say the same advice to you" Richie said and Henry turned to look at him so fast he almost got whiplash, 

"Excuse me?!" 

"Dude, you're obviously thinking of someone" Richie said, raising an eyebrow and Henry growled before realizing the kid was right. 

"Just fuck off" Henry grumbled, leaning back against his tree and Richie got a stupid grin on his face, 

"I'm right aren't I?" 

"I've been nice kid, my patience is wearing thin" Henry snapped and Richie shrugged, 

"Whatever, hope you get with whoever's occupying your mind" He said before walking off the other way, seeming happier and Henry watched the kid go, 

"...Same to you trashmouth" He muttered to no one as he dropped the cigarette and stomped it out, walking off back home. 

Richie was right, he did need to talk to Vinny and either put his feelings to rest or...Henry didn't want to think of the or. 

He just needed a good time.


	7. Chapter 7

Vic went to Vinny's house. He hoped that Frankie would be at Vinny's like she was last time and he headed up the porch, knocking on the door. 

He almost breathed a sigh in relief when Frankie opened the door. The girl perking up when she saw Vic, 

"Hi!" Frankie said cheerfully and Vic smiled a bit at how happy she seemed, 

"Hey Frankie, what's up?" 

"Not much...Vinny just went to take a nap" 

"Oh...I can leave?" 

"No it's fine, we can talk out here" Frankie said, stepping outside and closing the door behind her, heading to some chairs in the corner of the porch and Vic followed, sitting down. 

The two started talking about school. About what classes they had, about how Vic never went and Frankie giggled at that, 

"I wish...but I never have enough courage" Frankie said with a shrug and Vic looked at her, 

"You could always skip with Belch and I" 

"Could I?" Frankie asked and she beamed when Vic nodded his head. 

"Y'know Vic...you're pretty cute" Frankie said and Vic's cheeks flushed, 

"I...what?" 

"You're cute" She said again and Vic was rendered speechless. He'd talked to many girls before and hadn't gotten this speechless but there was just something special about her. 

"Belch is cute too" Frankie giggled, "you both are" 

Vic felt jealousy bloom in his chest, "Yea?" 

"Don't worry...I have enough love in me to love you equally" Frankie said, smiling sweetly at Vic who's heart fluttered. 

"I'll...let him know" 

"If you both wanna talk about it, Vinny's holding a Halloween party soon" Frankie said, "you guys can come to that" 

"Sounds good...see you then Frankie" Vic said, forcing himself to smile and Frankie kissed his cheek before heading back inside Vinny's house. Vic standing and staring for a moment, bringing his fingers up to brush against his cheek before shaking his head and he walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

Vic told the others about Vinny's Halloween party. 

Patrick had barked out a laugh, sitting on top of the dumpster, 

"That sounds...so bad" 

"It could be fun?" Belch said, in reality, he just wanted to spend more time with Frankie, Henry just grunted from where he leaned against the wall, arms crossed and a pissed look on his face. Then again, he'd looked pissed for a while. 

"Vinny could have edibles?" Vic told Patrick and the dark haired teen quirked an eyebrow, grinning, 

"Sold" He said, looking at Henry, "what crawled up your ass and died?" 

"What do you care?" Henry grumbled. He'd never admit it but after his conversation with Richie in the barrens, he'd picked up a girl but all he could think of was a certain someone with purple hair. 

Patrick stared at him weirdly before shrugging, "So we going then?" 

"Seems like it" Belch said and Henry wanted to groan. 

~~~~~

The night of the party rolled around and the gang went to Vinny's where it already stank of weed and alcohol. None of them wore costumes but Vic who had drawn cat whiskers on himself and wore a cat ear headband. 

Henry made a beeline to the alcohol, Patrick slunk off somewhere while Vic and Belch went to go look for Frankie. 

Henry poured himself a cup of coke and whatever he grabbed first, practically chugging it down before he heard Vinny, 

"Whoa, calm down...you tryna make yourself sick?" 

Henry lowered the cup and stared at Vinny. The teen was dressed up as Frankenstein's monster, a calm smile on his face and Henry's heart picked up speed, 

"I need to talk to you" 

Vinny raised an eyebrow, "uhh...okay, what's up?" 

"Privately" Henry begged and Vinny stared at him hesitantly before nodding, gently taking Henry by the wrist and leading him through the sea of people, heading upstairs to what seemed like Vinny's room. The dark green walls covered in band posters, a bass guitar in the corner and a wall of energy drink cans. Henry closed the door behind them and locked the door, Vinny looked scared, 

"Henry-" 

"Shut up" Henry said though his voice wavered, "shut up just-listen..." 

Vinny nodded and sat down on the bed, watching as Henry stood in front of him and ran a hand through his hair, 

"Okay...okay so...it...fuck I don't know Vinny, you ruined me!" 

"Ruined you...?" Vinny asked hesitantly and Henry sharply nodded, 

"You ruined me! All I can think of is you!" Henry said, his voice steadily raising, "all I can think of is your hair, your eyes, your body...your fucking lips...Vinny you ruined me!" 

Vinny seemed scared. Henry didn't blame him, his track record wasn't the best, "Look Henry...if this is about that kiss-" 

"Yes...yes good okay you know what I'm talking about" Henry said, running his shaking hands through his hair, gripping tight, "I tried kissing women, I tried sleeping with them but every time I just think of you..." 

Vinny slowly stood up, holding his hands out like Henry was some sort of aggressive animal, "Henry just...calm down...it...it sounds like you like me huh?" 

Henry took a shaking breath, "I'm not gay" 

"Neither am I" Vinny said in a stupidly gentle voice, "I'm Bisexual Henry, I like guys and girls...it sounds like you're Bi" 

Henry stared at Vinny. He didn't know how to react to that. Everything he'd been taught told him to punch Vinny, maybe break his nose, give him a busted lip but everything else in him wanted to...fuck it. 

Henry stepped forwards and shakily placed his hands on Vinny's shoulders. Vinny looked worried before Henry pulled him forwards and kissed him. 

It was different from kissing a girl. Vinny's lips were rougher, while his hair was pretty long it was still shorter and stiff from hair spray. 

Vinny didn't move, for a second, Henry was scared that he'd misread, that he was going to be rejected and Vinny would tell everyone and-and he was kissing back. 

Vinny kissed Henry back, placing a hand on his cheek gently and Henry tried to dominate the kiss but Vinny just kissed him rougher which made an embarrassing whimper die in Henry's throat. 

Henry pulled away, staring at Vinny who just smiled, reaching up to brush Henry's hair from his eyes, 

"So...I guess I'm not about to be beaten up?" 

Henry shook his head. Too stunned from the kiss to say much and Vinny kissed him softly again before pulling away, 

"Wanna go back downstairs?" 

Henry shook his head, "...No...not yet" 

"Okay" Vinny said softly and lead Henry to the bed, laying down and Henry awkwardly laid beside him, laying his head in the crook of Vinny's neck and Vinny laid his head on top of Henry's. 

It felt awkward and Henry sorta liked it. Liked how soft Vinny was being with him, liked how he wasn't being pressured to be super manly or aggressive. 

Henry looked down at Vinny's hand laying between them and slowly grabbed onto it, holding it gently, smiling when Vinny gave his hand a small squeeze. 

Yea, he could probably get used to this.


End file.
